


Thunderclap

by J93



Series: RWBY Fics: Pyrrha x Ruby [Milk & Cookies] [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Pyrrha is afraid of thunder.





	Thunderclap

A sudden flash of white light and Ruby felt the body against hers get stiff. Over her shoulder, Pyrrha wore a brave face but Ruby knew her better than anyone, even Jaune. She noticed the eyes on her and continued hiding.

“Oh, is there something the matter Ruby?” she said so calmly.

“I should be the one asking you that Pyrrha.”

Another flash and audible crack caused the taller woman to squirm, immediately dropping the facade and holding her hips tight with tight-shut eyes. Ruby jumped up to smother her in a tight hug, one her step-sister will be proud of.

“I’m here for you Pyrrha.” Her hands wrapped around the shivering figure and she kissed her on the sweaty forehead.

“I’m here Ruby,” Pyrrha whispered. She sounded as if she were about to cry.

“And I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Ruby pressed her cheek against the crook of the Mistralanian’ neck. The younger woman’s controlled breaths hit Pyrrha’ cold skin and sent the hairs on her neck standing. With a cooler exterior, she began to relax and loosen her muscles more. Ruby took hold of the duffel bag next to them.

“I’m going to set our tent up now,” she said in a low voice. Pyrrha’ eyes sprung open and her arms grabbed hold of her lover’s small shoulders. Ruby didn’t resist and instead took hold of her cheeks and wiped away the small droplets under her eyes. “It’s okay Pyrrha.” She leaned forward, kissed her lips and gave her another assuring hug. “I’ll be done in no time.”

And with that Ruby was out of her grip and using her semblance of speed to pitch their huntress-issued tent. Despite the circumstance, she found herself in, Pyrrha sat and watched the progress. She witnessed the red blur bounce from one end to the other as poles were pitched, the canvas stretched and pulled over and then fastened to the ground with ropes and pegs. Pyrrha amused herself with the after images of Ruby hammering in the pegs at rapid speed. The cherry on top was the rose petals sprouting out of nowhere like a burst hydrant gushing out water from its top faucet.

Once again there came a loud interruption in the distant sky near the mountains making the Champion of Mistral tremble. She felt embarrassed - she had tried to reconcile her fear but didn’t know how. She’s always been afraid of thunder. She thought by being a Huntress meant she could finally face and defeat it but alases she wasn’t ready. Like fame, Pyrrha figured she just had to live with her fear.

“Ta-daaa~!”

Pyrrha raised her head and saw Ruby, acting like some sort of showgirl, presenting their tent with wiggling fingers all set and perfectly ready for use. Ruby leaped in a single bound to her, put on that sweet smile of hers and reached her hand out.

“Care to join me?”

Pyrrha didn’t hesitate and took her hand.

A professional huntress’ tent was a lot larger on the inside. It made room for weapons and other essential materials in hunting Grimm. Their own tent was not much different, save for the already prepared sleeping bags and the big square tin of food Ruby kept in the corner (or the ‘cookie tin’ as it became known for).

Both women changed clothes and settled into their sleeping bags nicely. They both needed their sleep - they and their respective teams had been charged with the task of tracking down and killing a mountain Ursa that is on the path toward a small mining town if it isn’t stopped. Their teammates are currently paired up and camping a mile away in each different direction from the two to maintain security in the area.

The pairings were chosen by Ruby and Jaune by a lucky dip (Ruby’s idea) and the results came out very interesting; Weiss ended up with Nora, Blake with Jaune and Yang with Ren. Ruby cheated a little. She went first to demonstrate to everyone how it works and beforehand wrote Pyrrha’ name on a different piece of parchment than the rest, thereby feeling it she could successfully pull her name out of the hat without raising suspicion. The plan went as well as she expected with her skeptical teammates glaring at her a moment before she took off with Pyrrha to their spot on the map.

Though the lightning strikes slowly went few and far between, one comes down close by enough and unsettled Pyrrha even more so. Ruby laid down beside her and took her hand. “Ren said earlier the thunder will go by in an hour.” She stroked the back of her hand using only her thumb. “He’s normally right about these things.”

“He’s very good at it,” Pyrrha replied. “Predicting the weather that is.”

Ruby nodded slowly, her attention paying to the outside world. Pyrrha felt her girlfriend’s small and delicate hand slide into hers, their fingers interlacing. Pyrrha felt her hold get tighter with every sound, every atmospheric belch no matter how far or loud. In her life thus far, the Champion had never felt this much security come from one person in her life. So much so that when another hit, Pyrrha wasn’t as frightened by the thunder as much. Silver eyes kept peeled upward while emerald watched them intently. With her little rose distracted it allowed her for a quick cheek peck. Both eyes linked and blinked at one another together. Ruby’s cheeks turned pinkish and Pyrrha smiled at her adorableness.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

Ruby grinned toothily. “That’s fine by me.”

Pyrrha snaked her fingers around Ruby’s pinkie finger. “Thank you, Ruby. For everything, not just for this. But for your gratitude and kindness.” Her fingers stroked across the knuckles. “I’m a lucky woman. I only wished I knew you sooner.”

Ruby gave a short chuckle and nudged closer. “Careful what you wish for. I don’t exactly make good first impressions.”

“You fooled me.”

“That was instinctively intentional and my instincts are correct.” Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. “Mostly.”

“Well, you certainly succeeded.” Pyrrha heaved, her half-lidded eyes trailed to the tent’s entrance.

“I’ll take first watch.” Ruby got on her knees and started placing Crescent Rose into its sniper position. “You rest for now. I’ll wake you in three hours.” On cue Pyrrha yawned, making Ruby grin. She leaned over and captured her lips. Pulling back slowly Pyrrha still looked drowsy but wake enough to wiggle her lips in satisfaction.

“Good night,” Pyrrha rolled over, facing away from her “and thank you.”

Ruby’s hands trailed over her warm arms, stroking along her heated waist and softly landing on the hip. “G’night.” She said softly.

Shortly afterward Pyrrha fell asleep and Ruby took first watch.


End file.
